Royal Rumble
by RubyMoon.Li
Summary: De nuevo en concuro Pokemex, agradecimiento y reconocimiento oficial a las personas que de forma colaboraron en la creación de este fic: Grow,Kenshin, Aegis, Scizor y Gary, mil gracias,sin su asesoría esta historia no huebira llegado a completarse. EDITAD


La oscuridad rodeaba el frondoso bosque, el silencio antes reinante, es roto por una figura la cual envuelta en una capa, se m

La oscuridad rodeaba el frondoso bosque, el silencio antes reinante, es roto por una figura la cual envuelta en una capa, se mueve rápidamente saltando con gran agilidad de una rama a otra, siendo seguida de cerca por una criatura un poco más pequeña.

-Ya falta poco –murmura aquella extraña figura, la cual incrementa su velocidad al igual que la criatura que le sigue.

Ambos seres detienen repentinamente su marcha, o mejor dicho, el extraño ser, que no es otro que un Lucario, jala bruscamente a su acompañante arrebatándole la capucha revelando que se trata de una chica.

-Algunos pasos más y habríamos caído al fondo del acantilado –ríe nerviosamente, mientras coloca su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza.

-Grrr –emite el pokémon azulado mostrando su inconformidad, mientras rueda los ojos.

-Mmm te has vuelto un amargado, no es para tanto, ya había visto el borde del risco –mirando seriamente a su acompañante- además, necesitamos entrenar, hemos estado mucho tiempo de vagos.

El pokémon mira fríamente a su entrenadora mientras ésta le sonríe; ambos comienzan a descender hasta la playa, dispuestos a realizar su calentamiento.

-Bien, empecemos con algo sencillo, batalla uno contra uno, ¿qué me dices Lex? –por respuesta el pokémon se prepara para el combate.

-¿Por qué mejor no combates contra mí? –la chica se gira al escuchar la voz, encontrándose con un joven.

-¿Y tú eres? –pregunta fríamente la chica.

-Mmm, digamos que soy quien ha venido a derrotar al líder del gimnasio H_ielo Oscuro _–mirándola despectivamente-. Me servirás de calentamiento.

-Eres extremadamente confiando –sonriendo sarcásticamente-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres digno de retar al líder? Además, ¿por qué interesarte en un gimnasio no oficial?

-Sencillo, se dice que el gimnasio de Hielo Oscuro es uno de los mejores, su líder tiene predilección por los pokémon oscuros, hielo y dragón, de ahí su sobre nombre; y sino forma parte de la Liga es porque el "Dragón Oscuro" rechazó el ofrecimiento –dice el chico seriamente.

-Pareces muy bien informado –sonríe burlonamente-, ¿será eso suficiente para ganar?

-Mi pokémon hablará por mí, ¿te animas entonces? –pregunta socarronamente.

-¿Por qué no? Será una batalla de dos contra dos –su mirada se torna fría-. Veamos qué tan hábil eres.

-No tardarás en averiguarlo, pero me gustaría saber el nombre de mi contrincante –comenta a la joven.

-No suelo darlo a desconocidos, así que deberás quedarte con la curiosidad –dice mirándolo seriamente.

-Sólo porque eres una chica te perdonare esa descortesía, por otro lado yo sí me presentaré, mi nombre es .

-Que empiece el combate –estirando su brazo izquierdo-. Adelante Lex -el pokémon peleador se coloca frente a su entrenadora, esperando a su oponente.

-No tendrás oportunidad contra mí –lanza una pokebola, liberando a un imponente Bronzong-. Gonzo, muéstrale quién manda aquí, usa tu ataque de Hipnosis.

-El tipo puede favorecerte pero no por eso eres más fuerte –dice la joven-. Extremespeed.

Lex, comienza a correr a gran velocidad, para luego conectar un fuerte golpe a su adversario, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos metros evitando así la hipnosis.

-Vaya… resulta que no eres tan débil como creía –comenta mientras sonríe.

-Close Combat –Lucario obedece la orden acercándose veloz y peligrosamente al pokémon psíquico.

-Oh no, ahora es mi turno… usa Gyro Ball

Acatando el mandato de su entrenador, Bronzong corre también al encuentro de su contrario, momentos antes del impacto, se enrosca sobre sí mismo lanzándose con gran fuerza y velocidad hacia el pokémon peleador, dando de lleno logrando derribarlo y aturdirlo momentáneamente.

-Levántate Lex –ordena fríamente la chica; el pokémon obedece sin queja alguna, mas su mirada se ha tornado mucho más agresiva que al inicio de la pelea.

-Gonzo, usa nuevamente Gyro Ball

-Esquívalo y usa Close Combat.

Lucario se mueve a gran velocidad evadiendo por centímetros el ataque de su contrincante, para luego acercarse y proporcionarle repetidos y certeros golpes a su oponente consiguiendo aturdirle severamente.

-Rayos – mira preocupado a su compañero de batalla-. No podemos rendirnos, no debemos perder contra esta chica –dice algo consternado.

-Aura Sphere.

El pokémon comienza a concentrar gran cantidad de energía entre sus manos formando una esfera, la cual es arrojada a gran velocidad contra Bronzong, quien recibe el ataque de lleno logrando derribarlo, pues el ataque anterior también disminuyo su defensa.

-Ánimo Gonzo, no puedes rendirte así de fácil

Bronzong se reincorpora lentamente, notoriamente cansado por la batalla.

-Usa Hipnosis –obedeciendo a su entrenador, Bronzong logra captar la atención de Lex, quien parece comienza a ceder ante el ataque.

-Ataca con Dark Pulse Lex.

Lucario despierta sobresaltado, para luego seguir el mandato de su entrenadora, un aura negro-azulada comienza a rodearlo concentrándose por todo su cuerpo.

-Aprovecha ahora Gonzo… Gyro Ball –ordena , sin embargo antes de que Bronzong pueda siquiera moverse es arrojado contra el suelo por la energía expulsada por Lucario.

-Terminemos con esto, Lex… Close Combat.

Lucario se dirige hacia Bronzong dispuesto a dar por terminado el combate.

-No será tan fácil, Gonzo ataca con Earthquake.

El pokémon psíquico golpea fuertemente el suelo el cual comienza no sólo a temblar sino a presentar grietas.

-Salta y usa Dark Pulse.

Lucario obedece, expulsando nuevamente la energía concentrada en su cuerpo, arrojando contra el suelo a Bronzong, quien se reincorpora con gran esfuerzo.

-Aún no termina, Gonzo usa Gyro Ball.

El pokémon psíquico se dispone a atacar, sin embargo, se tambalea al dar unos cuantos pasos.

-Ya no puede continuar, es mejor que dejemos este combate hasta aquí –dice seriamente la entrenadora de Lucario.

-Gonzo… -murmura - Y eso que tenía ventaja –dice sarcástico-. No tengo más remedio que rendirme.

-Yo no nunca dije que te rindieras - la mira confundido-. Lex tampoco puede seguir, no logró esquivar completamente tu terremoto, además que el Gyro Ball le daño seriamente desde un inicio.

-Entonces… es un empate –murmura sin emoción , mientras la chica se dirige a su pokémon.

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo Lex, mereces un descanso –mirando dulcemente a su compañero para sorpresa de pues su actitud durante la batalla era completamente distinta- Bien, continuemos.

-Regresa Gonzo –un rayo proveniente de su pokebola retira a Bronzong del campo, para luego mostrar un Infernape- Tu turno, Shisio.

-Ve… Hitokiri –dice la chica lanzando su pokebola, liberando un weavile color plata-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Raven.

-¿Qué? –grita sorprendido , mientras mira incrédulo al Weavile frente a él- Tú… tú… tú eres el Dragón Oscuro…

-Hitokiri, usa Ice Shard.

El pokémon oscuro forma dagas de hielo que salen disparadas velozmente contra su oponente, quien logra esquivarlas.

-No esperaba menos, he aprendido que aun cuando tenga ventaja el combate no está ganado… Shisio atrápale con Flame Wheel.

Infernape comienza a aumentar la temperatura del lugar, creando un círculo de fuego alrededor de Weavile tratando de cercarlo.

-Con eso no basta… Llego la hora de surfear.

Ante estas palabras, Weavile crea una enorme ola que no sólo apaga el fuego esparcido por Infernape, sino que cubre completamente el lugar de la batalla, incluidos ambos entrenadores….


End file.
